1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filtering device having the mechanism for washing a filter material contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been used various water filtering devices with a filter washing capability. One known type of such a water purification device washes the filter material by ejecting washing water against the surface of a filter layer. According to another water filtering device, the filter material is washed by being stirred by an agitator. In still another water filtering device design, air and washing water are injected into the filter layer to wash the filter material.
The conventional water filtering devices however have proven unsatisfactory in that the filter material cannot sufficiently be washed, and the device is complex and large in size since the washing mechanism is only effective in washing the filter material, but not responsible for filtering crude water.